Flor de Cerezo
by SacniiTe08
Summary: qe tanto puede soportar un amor de infancia?   despues de la carta sellada  asi empieza ,   y como en el el manga ay un final lindo se convertira en parte de la historia no como final    espero sea de su agrado  manga/anime/fics Mikki dvn tnr coerncia
1. Ilusion

Los Personajes NO SON MIOS son propiedad de las Clamp

Y Algunas frases de MIKKI CHAN o Paresidos (LA ADMIRO)

Despues de Sakura Card Captors y la carta sellada (película 2)

*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨

**Prologo**

**Ilusión**

Al día siguiente del festival de Tomoeda, nadie sabía lo que en realidad había ocurrido, gracias a un pequeño hechicero descendiente del mago Lead Clow, Shaoran Li, junto con ayuda e instrucción de su actual encarnación Eriol Hiraguizawa, utilizo un hechizo para borrar de la memoria de las personas que no poseían magialos sucesos desencadenados gracias a la carta sellada debajo de la antigua residencia que había permanecido a Clow. Por lo cual Tomoyo fue protegida con la carta escudo

Shaoran (sacando su espada): Dios del aire acude a mí, con una delicada brisa llévate los recuerdos de estas personas, cambiándolos por mi ilusión… (Hace un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole a Sakura que es momento de ayudar)

Sakura: Ilusión…! (=D)

*.:｡✿**.:｡✿**.:｡✿**.:｡✿**.:｡✿**.:｡✿**.:｡✿*

Ilusión Cortesía De Shaoran Li

Fin de la Obra (película 2)

Sakura Princesa: No sabía que tú eras el príncipe del reino vecino, con el que estábamos teniendo una batalla. ( U.U )

Shaoran Principe: Princesa.. ( =S ) no llore porfavo, la sonrisa le queda mejor en sus labios ( sonrisa tímida) discúlpeme por haberla entristecido, pero… no puedo ocultar mas mis sentimientos… Quiero decirle… quiero decirle, qe ME ENAMORADO DE USTED!

Sakura Princesa (=$): yo no puedo, yo no puedo…responder a sus sentimientos este momento.

Shaoran Principe: Acaso no le simpatizo su majestad? ( =C )

Sakura Princesa: No es eso…no es.. eso ( =( )… en este momento, yo creo que… NO no puedo decirlo, este sentimiento no es el más indicado y mucho menos en esta situación ( U.U )…. POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, olvidarte para siempre de mi.. No me vuelvas a buscar… quiero que me borres de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos ( U.U )

(Voz Tomoyo) La princesa se aleja de el príncipe de el reino enemigo llorando, corriendo lo más rápido posible, alejándose de, el…

Sharoan Principe: Princesa (cae de rodillas, sus ojos brotan lagrimas a ver huir de el a su amada)

(Voz Tomoyo) En en claro en medio de los dos reinos los ejércitos de estos se reúnen para luchar por la piedra mágica, dirigidos por los reyes y príncipe o princesa de cada uno, el príncipe al ver a la princesa del reino enemigo con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristesa, con ganas de protegerla, abrazarla y alejarla del preligro en un acto reflejo corre hacia ella…

Shaoran príncipe: Princesa…! MI princesa! ( D= )

(Voz Tomoyo) La princesa al reaccionar..

Sakura princesa: (salta de su caballo blanco ( xD) y corre hacia su amado) Por favor detengamos esta pelea… no puedo.. NO PUEDO PELEAR con la persona más importante para mi…! ( U.U) (sin pensarlo corre hacia él se lanza a sus brazos y es recibida por los brazos de su apuesto príncipe)

(Voz Tomoyo) La piedra mágica (que era muy poderosa) al ver que el amor puro, sincero e incondicional de los dos jóvenes era más fuerte que ella… se rompe. Dando por terminada la razón por la cual pelear

Shaoran: "Eres lo que más amo en este mundo y mas allá" (no era parte del guion de la obra…)

Sakura princesa: ( =) ) Me encantas! ( = D )

(por suerte Toya tenia magia y no se había enterado de la ilusión del "mocoso")

*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:

Casa Kinomoto..

Sakura (cuarto) : Querido diario mi hermano no me permite salir, imagino me está protegiendo de los sucesos de ayer, creo tiene miedo que me pase algo, o no quiere que vea a Shaoran… Mi querido Shaoran, por fin ayer pude decirle lo que siento, y gracias a la carta amor no se olvido de mi en ningún momento (se sonroja al recordar la escena cuando se avienta a sus brazos =$ ) mañana podre verlo por fin, mi papa ya está mejor , así que mi hermano no podrá prohibirme salir (=D), bueno será mejor que me duerma mañana será un dia pesado…

Kero: Sakurita te pasa algo? Sakura ¡! (jalándola de un lado a otro)

Sakura: Aaaa! Kero! Porque me jalas! (O_O)

Kero: Llevo mucho tiempo hablándote y estas en las nuves, CLARO desde que ese mocoso vino de hong-kong no me haces caso! (=C)

Sakura: Kero yo te quiero mucho! Estoy muy feliz Kero, pero es hora de dormir mañana ire a casa de Tomoyo y te traeré un pastel de fresas!

Kero: Para mi solito?

Sakura: Kero.. eres un GLOTON ( =D)

*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡✿**.:*.:｡

En casa de Tomoyo..

Estaba en un balcón viendo hacia el cielo, las estrellas resplandecían mas que nunca llenando sus ojos de un sentimiento sinserio, brillaban más que nunca su ojos cafes..

Shaoran: (suspiro) Sakuuurahaha…

Tomoyo: (entro de huéspedes) La extrañas?

Shaora: (brincando y saliéndose el corazón) Aaaa!

Tomoyo: (linda sonrisa) Mañana la veras, aunque me da la impresión que cuando estaban haciendo el conjuro te pusiste rojo, y algo nervioso..

Shaoran: A..aa, Sii? (Nervioso =$, recordando en que tenia que no pensar en el momento del conjuro en el fin real de su ilusión, un tierno beso a los labios de su flor de cerezo)

Tomoyo: Tal vez mañana se haga realidad (=D) descansa Li Sueña con ese momento

Shaoran: Quee! O_OU

Este es lo primero que escribo =D espero les guste, como soy Fan de MIKKI chan y creo qe sus historias son fantásticas y realmente las admiro x eso e hagarrado partes de sus fics, xqe obvio no cambiaría nada de ellos y x eso e de serle fiel, (aunque quiero escribir el antes qe paso con Sakura y Shaoran durante estuvieron separados)

Este fue un sueño qe tuve =D

Amo a Shaoran y Sakura Juntos!

SacniiTe =D

Cap 1: Te extrañe… En casa de Tomoyo que pasara después de 1 día sin verse?


	2. Te extrañe

Lamento faltas de ortografía y todo eso a veces en emociono y ni reviso todo lo escrito o solo doy corregir automáticamente y veo si son las palabras correctas, y como todos saben errores de dedo jajaja entre face MSN y todo eso =/ a veces escribo demasiado rápido

Puff es difícil cuando tienes tantas ideas en la cabeza y no saber cómo expresarlas. Cambio un poquito la forma de escribir =/ el otro era experimento y al final no me gusto mucho como se veía

Espero les guste…

ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*v*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*

**Te Extrañe**

**Casa Kinomoto…**

Eran las 9am sábado por la mañana y en vacaciones… cuando un ruidito algo molesto suena en una habitación de la segunda planta de la casa.

-¡Se me hiso tarde...!-gritaba quien habitaba esa habitación

- MOUSTRO…! No corras tiraras la casa Ò_Ó-gritaba Toya en el piso de abajo

-Este día estas algo irritante amigo =) -comentaba gentilmente el joven Yukito

-es que ese mocoso..- _ME quiere quitar a mi hermana _ ¬¬ -se quejo

- Sakura siempre será tu hermana o_o U - su amigo nunca cambiaria- _Pobre Sakura- _pensaba el amable joven, mientras se escuchaba alguien bajando de las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Buenos días hermano! Buenos días Yukito,-al darse cuenta de quien preparaba el desayuno se pudo feliz- BUENOS DIAS PAPA!, mami hoy es un lindo día. =) -estaba de buen humor y los comentarios de su hermano no lo cambiarían =D

-Pareces que hoy estas de muy buen humor pequeña Sakura- saludaba el mejor amigo de su hermano

-Si.. ¡! ^_^ lo que pasa es que saldré con mis amigos ya que desde que llegaron había estado ensayando para la obra y mi papa se desmayo al final de esta y no despertaba- contesto la pequeña de 12 años

-siéntense hijos… - le hablo el amable padre de ambos jóvenes, a lo que Yukito contesto con una sonrisa, el padre de su mejor amigo lo consideraba si hijo

-Lo increíble es que un mostro y un mocoso fueran capases de bailar ¬¬ - con un brillo en los ojos se disponía a molestar a su pequeña hermana, pero esta le soltó una patada, sonriéndole no podría arruinar su día

-Ya acabe me iré a arreglar no tardan en pasar por mi- Sakura dirigiéndose a su cuarto a terminar de arreglar las cosas para el encuentro de sus amigas y… -_Shaoran que ahora era.. Que era para ella_? Su amigo ¿?-se pregunto la castaña, pensaba en que atuendo se pondría, quería verse hermosa.

**...flashback...**

Kero entro por la ventana de su habitación cargando una pesada bolsa, con una nota adentro enviada por su mejor amiga Tomoyo: Sakura espero te guste mañana será un lindo día, descansa.

**...**

La castaña al ver la bolsa encima de su escritorio le surgió una gota en la nuca (o_oU)- _Tomoyo acostumbra darme atuendos muy llamativos__ -_se imagino a sí misma con un traje de conejo_-tal ves... sería que buscara algo mas_- cuando de repente escucho un cajón abrirse, y al encontrarse al pequeño ser con una mirada tenebrosa

-Sakura te pondrás ese atuendo que Tomoyo a seleccionado para ti- sorprendida miro a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Pero kero.. A ti no te hacía mucha gracia que saliera y te dejara solo - con ojitos de cachorro el muñeco vio a su ama

- Sakurita, Tomoyo se esmero no puedo permitirte que la desilusiones_- ni permitiré que tu amiga no me dé el pastel que prometió- _Pensaba el pequeño ser alado, su ama se dirijo hacia el escritorio y abrió la bolsa..

-kero..! Gracias es hermoso! te traeré algún postre, te lo prometo-la castaña saco de la bolsa una linda falda café tableada, con un moño rosa pálido como cinturon,zapatos tipo balerina del mismo tono que la falda una playerita de tirantes rosa con un suetercito (creo se llaman toreritas o boleritos) un rosa un poco más intenso y al final un discreto y lindo pasador con cristalitos incrustados café con rosa. Se puso de inmediato la ropa que le mando su mejor amiga-Estoy lista, como me veo?- pregunto a su guardián

-Muy bonita- _Creo que el pastel no vale la pena, si dejo a mi dueña con ese mocoso!. No se la merece ella es la dueña de las cartas Clow, no puede estar con cualquier niñito Ò_Ó- _claro el pequeños el sabia de sobra que Shaoran era todo menos cualquier niñito, aunque a este le costara admitirlo.

ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*

**Mansión Daidouji**

-Buenos días- saludo el joven de ojos café con un lindo brillo en ellos

-Buenos días querido Shaoran-respondía al instante su prima con una brazo y susurrándole al oído- Apúrate a desayunar Sakura LI nos espera- ante el comentario de su pariente el joven se le subió la sangre al rosto tomando un lindo color carmesí o/o

-Buenos días Shaoran, Meiling- contestaba divertida ante la escena una hermosa joven de ojos azules, mientras desayunaban pondrían un pequeño plan en marcha las dos niñas-Meiling, recuerdas que prometiste acompañarme a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba?, que tal si dejamos que Shaoran pase por Sakura y nos vemos con ellos en la reserva para el día de campo-el joven volteo con una cálida sonrisa hacía la amiga de su...?¿ querida Sakura-Pero antes Li, quería pedirte un favor en tu habitación, sobre la cama ay algo que me gustaría que te pusieras este día- Al joven se le congelo, ya que le vinieron a la mente sin numero de trajes que Sakura se había puesto en cada batalla, claro ella se veía realmente linda, pero el... _-No quiero_!- pensaba el apuesto joven, cuando volteo a ver las dos niñas habían desaparecido, termino de desayunar y se dirigió a cambiarse- Espero que no quiera verme como un gatito. La imagen se le cruzo por la mente- _pero... si me dio un atuendo a mí, que le habrá dado a ella?, con lo que sea severa hermosa _^/^ , - Ya es tarde!

ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*

**Casa Kinomoto**

-Ese mocoso intenta arrebatarme lo que he cuidado durante toda mi vida- comentaba un joven de aproximadamente 19 años- No se lo permitiré

-No te gustaría que ella se metiera en alguna de tus relaciones verdad?- le comentaba el joven de anteojos con una cálida sonrisa- además ella es una niña, y el joven Li es un buen chico.

-Quisiera decir eso BUEN CHICO, a si estaría seguro que le estoy hablando a un perro-el joven se imagino a el joven chino como un indefenso cachorro, así no correría peligro en que el cachorrito le arrebatara a su hermanita-el joven a su lado movía la cabeza en señal de negativa, cuando se escucho el timbre, un hombre maduro con una sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes joven Li, mi hija bajara en un segundo-ante esta frase el hermano de la castaña se le erizaron los pelos poniéndose de pie con una mirada realmente amenazadora- _no se la llevara a ningún lado y menos a un día de "campo" si puedo evitarlo- _cuando se dio cuenta en el estado que estaba trato de quitarse quien estaba encima del un joven lo había tirado al suelo y lo sostenía para que este no fuera a molestar a el amigo de su hermanita, claro el joven Yukito consideraba a la pequeña cono su hermanita-Suéltame Yuki, no ves que ese mocoso se la llevara!-repelaba el joven de pelo negro

-Pasa a la sala te traeré un poco de té- ofreció el padre de la casa

- gracias señor-respondió con una mirada que dejaba ver que el pequeño admiraba al hombre- _deseo ser como él cuando crezca, tratar a mi esposa 0/0 e hijos como él lo hace- _al darse cuenta de que pensaba y en quien pensaba Shaoran se puso más nervioso que de costumbre- _**hijos con ella, con sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa tan cálida- **_cuando de repente escucho

- Eso jamás pasara! no lo permitiré, no te llevaras a MI HERMANITA,- Yuki se levantaba después de que Toya lo empujara para liberarse de su amigo cuando escucho lo dicho por el chino.

-Queee!- fue lo único que respondió el chico al darse cuenta de que el hermano de Sakura estaba enfrente de el reclamándole.

-No sueñes que te casaras con mi hermana ni mucho menos tendrán hijos, la cuidare día y noche si hace falta-Amenazo Toya con rayos en los ojos

-Y...Yooo- o/o se ponía rojo el chino-mirando divertido la escena el joven que hace pocos segundos estaba en el suelo comento al niño

-Pequeño Shaoran estabas pensando en voz alta- ante la distracción de 1 segundo de el hermano de la niña que estaba en la planta alta aprovecho para jalar al moreno fuera de la sala, encontrándose a la puerta de esta a una jovencita con unos ojos verdes bien abiertos mostrando curiosidad.

-Que pasa hermano? Porque gritabas, a caso has sido grosero con Shaoran?, Cuando lo único que ha hecho es cuidarme- el hermano no respondió y de dejo jalar por su amigo, no sin antes tirarle una envenenada mirada al joven que miraba hacia el suelo ¬¬

-Hola Shaoran- la niña miraba hacia los lados en busca de dos personas que faltaban-Donde esta Meiling Y Tomoyo?

-Ho..hol..a, ellas.. fuer..en a buscar una..as cosas- aun con la mirada en el suelo

-Las veremos en la reserva?-el castaño subía su mirada, para observar a la persona frente al él cuando se dio cuenta que si atuendo combinaba perfectamente con el de ella un pantalón café, con una camisa baigue y suéter rosa con cuello V .

-así , es mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos se nos haga tarde- decía el joven descendiendo de Clow

-Es mejor que te lleves esto pequeña Sakura para que lo disfruten con sus amigas- decía su amable padre que salía de la cocina y entregaba una canastita con postres y bocadillos para el día de campo.

-Gracias- con su más expresiva sonrisa contestaba su hija

-La traeré temprano señor, gracias- decía en forma seria Li Shaoran

-Te extrañe mucho Shaoran-una ojiverde lo miraba y este contesto con una linda sonrisa- oye, mi hermano fue grosero contigo?, porque si es así se las verá conmigo!

-No, no me hiso nada.. yo dije algo que no le gusto , y por accidente lo escucho- _Sakura Li- _pero gracias al joven Yukito tu hermano no me hiso nada =). Sakura Mi Sakura Te quiero mucho espero lo recuerdes siempre.-mientras dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 19 años vieron el tierno abrazo entre los dos niños, claro uno estaba tan irritado y otro reía tan tiernamente

ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨*.:｡✿*

Es todo lo que se me ocurrió hasta hora espero les guste perdón x las faltas jaja y todo ello si ay algo que no les agrade háganlo saber tratare de mejorar para el otro

3. día de campo


	3. Dia de campo

Haha tengo tantas ideas felices y dramáticas en la cabeza que no se por cual decidirme, puff pido ayuda para saber cómo se suben los capítulos =/ no encuentro como =S

**Día de campo**

**Reserva ecológica de Tomoeda**

Una jovencita de ojos azules de azul como el mar sonreía a su cómplice, ya terminaban de arreglar cada parte esencial para un perfecto día de campo para 4 personas y un romántico paseo para 2.

-Aaaa... que fastidio, porque Shaoran se tarda tanto-se quejaba una niña china, mientras su acompañante preparaba una cámara de video e imaginaba los momentos que grabaría de su preciadísima amiga. -No creo que tarden demasiado, tal vez Shaoran este peleando con el hermano se Sakura-se consolaba, ante la mención de el hermano se Sakura la linda niña de piel pálida tomaba un tono rosado que paso desapercibido para la china, (en el manga dice que cada que Tomoyo ve a Toya se pone roja y siéndole fiel a Mikki-chan así se quedara) mientras a lo lejos se veía una niña de ojos como verdes y un joven que solo la observaba saltar y sonreír- mira vienen entrando. Preparada?

-Siii- respondió la prima del chino- esto será maravilloso, si contara en el clan que el futuro jefe del Clan Li se pone rojo estando solo con una niña nadie me lo creería, claro más le vale que ya le pida que sea su novia, porque no por nada rompí mi compromiso con el-la niña decidida a ayudar a su pariente- además Kinomoto me agrada, y sus habilidades mágicas son muy buenas-ante este comentario hecho por ella, se entristeció un poco ya que ella no contaba con dicha habilidad que cualquier Li debería tener, bueno ella y su abuela

-Hola!- saludaba la castaña a sus amigas, siguida de por el chico chino- Les ha quedado todo tan bonito, porque no nos esperaron para ayudarlas?- con una mueca de preocupación por no haber llegado temprano, pero esta desapareció ante el comentario de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Sakura, lo que pasa es que llegamos más temprano de lo que teníamos contemplado y no tenia caso que nos quedáramos sin hacer nada, Meiling me ayudo a arreglar todo-_claro todo está perfecto para nuestro-_se miraban con una chispa en los ojos que indicaba complicidad, mientras a un joven le surgía una gota en la nuca y a la niña signos de interrogación de varios colores y tamaños, lo que no sabía que desde el tapete puesto en el pasto para sentarse, la canasta, flores y hasta el árbol que les daba sombra tenía una finalidad-siéntense deben tener hambre

-Gracias…!-respondía la siempre alegre Sakura Kinomoto, que sus amigos respondieron con una sonrisa. Mientras los primos pelearan por el ultimo camarón empanizado que el niño había ganado y su prima lo quería, las mejores amigas platicaban, divertidas ante la habilidad de los dos para conseguir el camarón.

Shaoran..! Yo lo quiero no es justo!, siempre tienes lo que quieres- la niña ponía una carita de cachorro para convences a su primo mientras el otro la veía de reojo, con los palillos con el camarón cerca de la boca U.U- Si no me lo das le diré a Sakura que decías mientras dormías- con una mirada triunfal la china vio a su queridísimo ex prometido, claro como un susurro tan leve que solo él lo puedo escuchar.

**Flash-back **

El chino dormía plácidamente mientras una joven de su edad entraba en puntitas a la habitación designada para este.

-Shaoran- le hablaba la china con un susurro- Shaoran, despierta por favor tengo miedo, la casa de Daidouji es algo sola, Shaoran por favor la nuestra habitan demasiadas personas pero aquí… tengo miedo.

-Sakura Li…- susurraba entre sueños su primo, ante esto la china se le abrieron con los ojos y le surgió una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, claro el miedo se había esfumado y regreso a su habitación, planeado como divertirse a costas de su queridísimo Shaoran

…

Ten, Meiling Ò_Ó-el chino recordó lo dicho por su prima en la mañana y su sueño de esa noche, así que con tal de comprar el silencio de su prima dio el último camarón_- No quiero que Sakura sepa que quiero sea mis esposa antes, antes de que le pida que sea mi novia- _ante su pensamiento elchico se le paso el enojo convirtiéndose en un color rojo carmesí que disimilo volteando a otro lado

-Jajaja, que hábil eres Meiling- la felicitaba una sonriente Tomoyo tan intuitiva como siempre-mientras la despistada favorita de todos no entendía porque Shaoran había cedido.

Ya habían terminado de comer así que era del siguiente paso del plan de Tomei (Tomoyo Tom, Meiling Mei)

Tomei-Gritaba una entusiasta Meling, mientras a dos personas no entendían y otra se levanto, se estiro y caminaron desapareciéndose de la vista de la pareja, quedando estos con grandes signos de interrogación, no sin antes una niña de cabello negro peinado con una cola y con rasgos chinos se volteo y guiño el ojo a un desconcertado Li.

A… A donde van esperen- trato de llamarlas Sakura

No te preocupes, han de haber ido a caminar, Meiling quería ver los cisnes que hay en esta reserva y Tomoyo le prometió llevarla, bueno eso comentaron en el desayuno-_claro lo hicieron para dejarnos solos-_regresaran pronto, que te parece, si vamos nosotros dos a... aa. Dar un pequeño paseo, vienes?-con un tono rojizo en el rostro el amable chico ofreció

-Claro-sonrió la japonesa, cuando escucharon un camión de helados, claro Shaoran no perdería a la oportunidad de comprarle cualquier cosa a Sakura

-quieres un helado Sakura?-se atrevió a ofrecerle

-Si! Gracias Shaoran- cuando de repente las personas de la reserva iban cayendo dormidas, el cielo iba tomando un color gris y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, los arboles de cerezo eran agitados por una briza ligera que parecía acariciarlos llevándose consigo algunos pétalos de estos, el lago artificial reflejaba la enorme luna y estrellas multiplicándolas, en la péquela isla de este la fuente en forma de ángel se ponía a funcionar. Arrojando un sinfín de chorros de agua hacia el lago..

-Sha..oran, que es esto?-pregunto la joven admirando el paisaje que se había formado ante sus ojos-es realmente hermoso, pero no puede ser apenas son las 3 de la tarde, t..tú lo hiciste-ante el comentario el joven volteo a ver a Sakura moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa.

_Créeme, si buscas quien te ame más_

_aquí estoy yo_

_quizás te asusto, mi forma de enamorar_

_sabes que tu a mí, obsesionarme lograste_

_solo amarte, solo eso quiero yo_

_-_Sakura..Yo.. quería preguntarte-de repente se encontró con unos ojos verdes con brillo de ternura y mirándolo a él solo a él, dejándose atrapar por estos envolviéndolo en ese momento no había más personas en el lugar en esa ilusión solo eran ellos dos- Sakura Yo te quiero mucho.. eres la persona más importante para mí, es por eso que yo..-el joven se debatía en su interior como decirla frase "quieres ser mi novia" a la persona enfrente del. mientras tanto tres personas de la misma edad estaban dentro de la ilusión, la primera grabando con su cámara cada momento (por suerte al estar dentro de la ilusión al cámara lo grababa) la segunda una chiquilla de ojos cafés rojizos, susurraba

-Tonto Shaoran díselo ya-_si no se lo dice iré hasta ahí y yo se lo diré a Sakura aunque mi adorado primito se enoje-_y el tercero solo tenía su típica sonrisa en sus hermosos labios

_aunque ni lo note_

_es toda la ilusión, la ilusión, la ilusión_

_de que tú me ames tal como yo_

_nadie más que tú y yo, que tú y yo, que tú y yo_

_sin que nos separen_

-Shaoran-la castaña fue quien rompió el silencio, con un débil mormullo, silencio cómodo que los tenia atrapados, se iba acercando poco a poco sin que se dieran cuanta, sus rostros a pocos centímetros, los dos habían adquirido cierto tinte rojo en el rosto, cuando….

Rin.. rin…rin sonaba un teléfono y eso rompió la burbuja en la que está atrapada la pareja, Shaoran lo saco de su bolso de el pantalón, vio la pantalla y decía "Madre", el sabía muy bien lo que significaba pero no esperaba que fuera así- _Mi madre es miércoles y pronto deberé regresar a Hong-Kong, las vacaciones terminan y ella… ella estará tan lejos de mi._

-Shaoran está todo bien, quién es?- se atrevió a preguntar la niña a su lado

-si está todo bien es mi madre- en eso contesto el teléfono- Buenas tardes madre…. Silencio…yo y Meiling nos encontramos bien…silencio…si lo sé, pronto veremos lo de nuestro regreso, no se preocupe adiós- es ese momento la castaña ya no escucho_ mas_

_-Shaoran partirá pronto, y no estará junto a mí, mi -querido Shaoran-_en ese momento Meiling irritada empujo al joven que se encontraba a su lado

-esta presencia es…dijo a la castaña

-es… es ERIOL…-_pero el está en Inglaterra, pero si Shaoran no hiso al ilusión ni yo fue el.. el nos quería ayudar aa…pero porque no sentimos su presencia?-_

_insisto, nadie te ama, nadie te ama, ni te quiere_

_tan profundamente tal como yo_

_tu, tu, tu créeme, créeme_

_si buscas quien te ame mas, aquí estoy yo_

Mientras salía tres de sus amigos con una gota en la cabeza, Tomoyo con una mueca de decepción al ver que no había resultado como quería y había perdido una hermosa oportunidad de grabar el sí de su amiga, Meiling con ganas de decirle a su primo que bobo, pero vio en su cara una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente supo porque era faltaba tan poco para tantas cosas, porque su primo tenía que cargar con todo eso, y al final Eriol con una sonrisa

-Hola Sakura, Li que bonita reunión espero me perdonen le estaba haciendo el favor a una amiga, aunque no salió como queríamos, verdad Meiling-esta se volteo y lo vio con una mueca diciendo perdón por el empujón, ya que gracias a esa perdió de concentración no había podido seguir haciendo la ilusión sin ocultar su presencia

-Shaoran estas bien-pregunto una castaña-y este respondió con una sonrisa fingida-_todo estará bien_-se trataba de convencer.

…..

Próximo capítulo.. No sé el nombre espero les guste y prometo me esmerare… jajá perdón si algo no les gusto acepto sugerencias,


	4. Presentimientos

Presentimiento

-Donde estoy?-_tengo miedo, donde están todos, porque me han dejado sola?, Eriol, Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Hermano...Todos, donde están?-_una jovencita se empezaba a angustiar derramando lagrimas, mientras un brillo de tristeza y soledad empezaban a inundar sus ojos, no tenían la vivacidad de siempre

-Sakura.. Sakurita despierta por favor, que te pasa no llores "todo estará bien"-esta frase logro traspasar hasta su sueño y la logro oír "todo estará bien", lentamente abrió los ojos viendo a un ser con los ojos llenos de preocupación-Estas bien?, te sientes bien?

-Kero, que pasa?-pregunto la chica confundida, para poder abrir los ojos se los froto, pero sintió que estos estaban húmedos y con huellas en donde habían pasado lagrimas-estuve llorando en sueños, pero... no recuerdo que soñé

-Sakura, sabes que tienes que prestar atención a los sueños ya que muchas veces estos son predicciones, pero ahora vuelve a dormir, es una suerte que tu padre y hermano no hayan escuchado-la castaña hiso caso y recostó su cabeza en la almohada

Si-_que abre soñado para llorar? jamás me había pasado, pero lo único que se es que. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien-_mientras atrás de la puerta había un joven de 19 años-Sakura...-susurro-_nosotros somos especiales pero, de donde habremos conseguido nuestros dotes._

Eran las 10am en vacaciones de verano, una chiquilla bajaba las escaleras a paso lento, como si quisiera detener el tiempo

-Buenos días- sonrió

-siéntate a desayunar Sakura-le dijo un amable señor con anteojos, el cual estaba acomodado en la pequeña mesa de madera clara para 4 personas

-Buenos días hermano, te toco cocinar a ti?-dijo en una nota de sorpresa

-No, te tocaba a ti... pero ya que no quiero enfermarme, decidí hacerlo, la próxima semana entro al 4to semestre de mi carrera y es importante, no permitiré que la mala cocina de un monstro arruine mis planes- la ojiverde miro a su hermano

-No soy un monstro y se cocinar muy bien-_es cierto mi hermano ya tiene 1año y medio años en la carrera de medico-_volteo la mirada hacia la mesa junto a la ventana donde estaba un porta retratos con una mujer joven muy bella- buenos días mama.

-tienes planes para hoy Sakura?-pregunto su padre

-tal vez, destruya una ciudad, ya sabes papa lo típico de un MOUSTRO-la pequeña soltó una patada a su hermano, pero no le atino a su objetivo, por ello se pego con la mesa

-que malo eres hermano, aunch-reprimia unas lagrimas-papa quería pedirte permiso para pasar el día en casa de Tomoyo, veremos unas películas y la señora Sonomi quería enseñarme algunas cosas-_que me querrá enseñar?-_su padre la veía con una cálida sonrisa claro el si sabía que cosas le quería enseñar la prima de su amada Dadeshiko

-Si puedes ir Sakura, me preocupaba que te quedaras sola en la casa, tu hermano y yo saldremos a Tokio, y regresaremos en la noche-_Tal vez será mejor que pasen en mayor tiempo juntas, mi pobre hija no quisiera que sufrieras así, pero era eso o..._

_-_iré a hablarle a Tomoyo, Gracias por la comida-la chiquilla se retiro de la sala hacia su habitación...

-Buenas tardes- contestaron a otro lado de la línea

-Hola Tomoyo, Soy yo, Sakura

-Hola Sakura-ante el nombre mencionado alguien se puso serio- vendrás a mi casa hoy?

-Si mi papa y hermano saldrán a Tokio y no quería que me quedara en casa sola, así que me han dado permiso de salir

-maravilloso crees que te dejen quedar a dormir en mi casa haremos una pijamada, así si llegan tarde no tendrán la preocupación de si te quedas sola por la noches- un brillo apareció en los ojos azules

-déjame pregunto, espérame-se escuchaba como la castaña bajaba las escaleras y preguntaba-papá Tomoyo me invita a dormir a su casa, para que no se preocupen por mi si tienen que llegar tarde, está bien?-a el fondo se acuchaba como un joven gruñía

- grr pasaras la noche con la chiquilla de ojos azules ¬¬-Tomoyo quede congelada con un rubor en su rostro, el la había visto a los ojos y sabia quien era- así es hermano, bueno si papa me lo autoriza- está bien pequeña Sakura, tu amiga tiene razón tal vez lleguemos muy noche y así no estarás sola, dile que muchas gracias

-Siii, Bueno Tomoyo?

-Si... dime Sakura

-Mi papa no tiene inconveniente, entonces déjame preparo mis cosas, Kero puede venir conmigo?

-Si , mi mama compro un pay de queso y estoy segura que a Kero le encantara

-Bueno entonces llego en 1 hora, me apurare Bye- decía mientras subía a su recamara

-Bye Sakura yo te espero-_él sabe de mí.. Pero jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla... es solo es una ilusión infantil un amor imposible, además mientras él sea feliz-_pensaba la mejor amiga de Sakura

-Aaaa Kero Ayúdame, no estés sentado ahí madamas jugando, además Tomoyo nos espera, dijo que tenía un rico pay para darnos y si no te apuras no iras- amenazaba la ojiverde sabiendo que a mención e algún postre Kero iría sin importar nadamas- no encuentro mi pijama rosa

-esta dentro de tu armario Sakura donde la dejaste ayer cuando recogiste la ropa limpia- _jamás cambiaras, despistada y alegre como siempre-_Aaaa!, que haces?

-Kero metete a la mochila, mi papa me llevara a casa de Tomoyo, junto con mi hermano y no quiero que te mire raro-la bestia del sello obedeció sin oponerse, fingir ser un muñeco enfrente de su hermano era demasiado cansado, claro el sabia sobre Yue pero no sobre el o si?

-Sakura..-grito su hermano desde la planta baja era hora de irse

-ya voy hermano...- bajo corriendo la escalera y se tropezó- aaa!- cayó sobre su hermano- perdón hermano no me fije-mientras entraba su padre

-esta todo bien-pregunto el amable señor a ver a sus hijos a salvo

-si bien es estar siendo aplastado por un MOUSTRO esta todo bien ¬¬- Sakura se levanto de inmediato al fin y al cabo también había caído sobre su mochila... su mochila- Kero!

-Que, pregunto su padre

-Nada será mejor que nos vayamos para que nos dé tiempo de dejar a Sakura en casa de su amiga-por alguna razón cada que veía a la amiga de su hermana sentía, ternura y ganas de protegerla, tal vez porque era de la edad de su hermana, si era eso

...Mansión Daidouji...

-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, la señorita Tomoyo la esta esperando en su habitación pase por favor-la joven respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias-_espero no perderme la casa de mi amiga es demasiado grande-_subió las enormes escalera y según recordaba ella la habitación de Tomoyo tenía la vista con el jardín trasero, un enorme y maravilloso jardín, oyó varias voces tres para ser exactos...

-Li, hoy le dirás lo que tienes planeado a Sakura?-comentaba la dueña de la casa, mientras la persona nombrada se quedaba paralizada- ella tiene que saber absolutamente todo, y aunque sé que yo no estoy muy enterada tal vez será mejor-la castaña se quedo paralizada en el pasillo, donde podía escuchar todo

-Le diré lo absolutamente necesario, el sábado regresaremos a Hong Kong y estaré ahí por un tiempo, para regresar a lado de Sakura, pero-se decidía el niño como explicar lo que vendría adelante- yoo...

-Shaoran, tal vez sea mejor que Kinomoto no se entere hasta el momento indicado, no es nada malo lo que tienes que hacer y si ella te quiere lo sabrá entender Kinomoto es una buena niña, pero si ahora le dices tal vez al final de todo se sienta obligada y por ello no sea feliz-el chico quito la cara de preocupación y dedico una leve sonrisa a su prima, mientras aunque Tomoyo no entendía sabia que sería lo mejor para su amiga y si esta lo tomaba mal ella le ayudaría, la castaña para disimular se fue al otro lado del pasillo y saco a Kero del bolso y le pregunto donde era y que la llevara al cuarto de Tomoyo, la bestia del sello había estado muchas veces ahí, entonces el tenia que conocer, Sakura se detuvo delante de la puerta enorme de madera y toco

-Tomoyo?-fingió la chica, ya que medio sabia donde venían las voces que había espiado sin querer

-Hola Sakura por fin has llegado- sonrió su amiga y tenía un brillo en los ojos que al verlo Sakura se estremeció

-Si, este.. Tomoyo, que planeas?-la joven rio

-jojojo, entra Sakura-_por fin podrá probarse los diseños para dormir que e confeccionado para ella se verá hermosa y Meiling también no se negara a ayudarme -_pensaba la ojiazul con estrellas en estos

-hola, Meiling, Shaoran... Eriol-La castaña se sorprendió ella creía que solo estaban sus tres compañeros y el ingles la veía divertido, se habría dado cuenta de su presencia? Y que espiaba

-Hola Sakura-contestaron los tres en el unisonó

Transcurrió la tarde contando todo lo que había pasado en la ausencia de Eriol y como Tomoyo logro convencerlo para que viniera, Shaoran le pregunto como había ocultado su presencia. Cuando vieron ya eran las 9 de la noche y una de las empleadas de la señorita Daidouji subí con una bandeja de té con algunos panquesitos, era hora de merendar

-Estos panquesitos deben deliciosos verdad Shaoran-pregunto la china

-A si es gracias-todos terminaron con su ración en pocos minutos

- gracias por la comida!- exclamaron todos

-Entonces es hora-se paró la dueña de la casa con unas enormes estrellas en sus ojos azules-Meiling si me ayudaras?-la chica respondí con una sonrisa y se paró de si asiento, se dirigieron a donde estaba la otra chica del grupo, cada una la agarro de un brazo jalándola hacia el inmenso ropero de Tomoyo

.E..eeE. Tomoyo que quieres hacer-pregunta la niña que estaba siendo jalada

-no te preocupes solo será un pequeño desfile de modas-a la castaña le surgió una gran gota en la nuca, la cual fue opacada por un rubor al recordad que Shaoran lo vería

-jajajajaja... no te preocupes mi primo te vera hermosa, pero no tanto como a mi Kinomoto-sonreía una alegre Meiling al ver el rubor en el rostro de Sakura.

Después de varios minutos Meiling salió con una linda pijama color azul celeste que consistía en un blusón tipo chino con unas pantuflas muy parecidas a unas sandalias, con paso decidido caminaba hacia la sala, donde estaban Shaoran, Erion y Tomoyo con una cámara de video en las manos

-A gracias Tomoyo me veo maravillosa-claro, Tomoyo prometió que se podría quedar con los atuendos, mientras dos chicos aplaudían lentamente, lo siento es que era algo incomodo para ellos

-Especialmente para ti..., Sakura es tu turno- las dos chicas sonreían ya que el conjunto de Sakura como el de Meiling eran especialmente para ellas

-No quiero...-chillaba la castaña-NO me harán salir-claro ella no podía negar que se veía bonita ya que su mejor amiga tenía un talento especial, pero..-_Shaoran esta afuera y me vera a.. A si-_sumida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando una joven china entro en el armario y la saco de este

-aaa.. Meiling que haces-al fin dijo cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde era dirigida

-No seas tímida Sakura-le dio un leve empujoncito para que se presentara ante los espectadores del mini desfile

-Sakura te ver hermosa-comentaba su mejor amiga, mientras Eriol sonreía al ver a Shaoran embobado ante la belleza de su amiga, claro no por nada La joven Daidouji había elegido un color rosa que quedaba a la perfección con su amiga, era un pantalón pescador de seda con unos moñitos abajo, Tomoyo hacia todo para resaltar lo tierna, dulce e inocente que era su amiga con una playerita de tiratiros que llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo e igual de seda, con una playera mas de tela trasparente del mismo color con mangas largas y un de largo que llegaba casi hasta las rodillas (como si estuviera en picos), _con unas pantuflas muy delgadas tipo Aladino_

_-_Hermosa...-suspiro un joven chino y ante la palabra provoco en sonrojo de una castaña la cual bajo la cabeza, acto que a él le preocupo, para luego subir la cabeza y regalarle la más tierna sonrisa, unas sonrisa que solo era para él, en la cual sus ojos se llenaban de amor, ternura, cariño, adoración, felicidad y un sinfín de emociones mas, como si se conocieran desde siempre, hace mas de una vida.

-Sakura-se acerco diciendo el castaño-necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- a la jovencita se le entristecieron los ojos otra despedida mas y con la misma persona

-está bien Shaoran- la ojiazul hiso señas hacia un balcón, ahí podrían hablar tranquilamente, el chino dio unos pasos hacia este siendo seguida por la castaña, cuando esta sintió que su mano fue capturada por otra un poco más grande y cálida a lo que respondió con una gran sonrisa-Shaoran…

-Sakura, te molesta-pregunto el joven desconcertado creyendo que su gesto era rechazado

-No, solo que me sorprendiste, te quiero-ya habían llegado al balcón lleno de flores y se sentaron en una banca tipo columpio (espero sepan cuáles) la luna estaba grade y brillaba demasiado

-Sakura, ya terminaran las vacaciones, yo y Meiling tenemos que regresar a China- los ojos de la joven se inundaban con lagrimas- pero… regresare pronto cuando termine mis deberes en mi hogar, tengo responsabilidades que no quiero, Pero las cumpliré para regresar a tu lado, eres la personas más importante para mi Sakura- el chino había empezado a hablar tan rápido-te hablare todos los días, te escribiré, hare todo lo posible para estar siempre a tu lado aunque no lo esté físicamente, yo no quiero que me olvides- el chico empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas ante su desesperación, no quería separarse de ella, como acto reflejo ella se acurruco en su hombro y lo abrazo ella no quería que se fuera pero si el cumplía su promesa sabría de él todos los días

-Te quiero mucho Shaoran y esperare con ansias tu llamada todos los días-se quedaron contemplando la luna, estrellas, y el contándole sobre responsabilidades de un clan mágico tan importante como el Li. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las 12am, ya era viernes y el se iría mañana en la tarde

-Tal vez algún día te dejen ir a China y será un honor para mi familia recibirte de nuevo en mi hogar, te podre enseñar el lugar que más me gusta de China, el que se parece a la colina… donde te lleve el día de mi cumpleaños (capitulo de él manga)

-seria hermoso conocer ese lugar tan especial para ti Shaoran ya deseo sean vacaciones e ir, bueno si me dejan. Ya es tarde será mejor que vallamos a la habitación de Tomoyo, además te veo algo cansado

…Habitación de Tomoyo…

-Ya llegaron, los estábamos esperando para acomodarnos-decía la china- trajeron algunos colchones para que nos acomodemos

-Li y Eriol se quedaran en los dos colchones que trajeron, mientras nosotras nos quedaremos en mi cama-la cama de Tomoyo era demasiado grande para caber a la perfección las tres chicas

-Mocoso-gritaba el pequeño ser amarillo-te estaré cuidando toda la noches si es necesario-Meiling lo agarro de una pata lo jalo y metió debajo de las cobijas- Chiquilla suéltame o tu también te las veras con el grande y fantástico Kerberos

-Aja ya cállate, Kinomoto de donde se apaga este peluche-las peleas empezaban Kero vs Meiling, Shaoran, mientras Sakura pedía al guardián que se durmiera. Poco a poco todos se fueron durmiendo

-Mocoso-decía entre sueños el muñeco-no te la llevaras- Shaoran alcanzo a escuchar y contesto

- será lo que ella quiera- más tarde el joven pronunciaba el nombre de la ojiverde pero con su apellido, ella lo escucho quedando helada él era su Shaoran y claro quería ser Sakura Li, al escuchar ser nombrada a si sonrió y todo rastro de miedo se esfumo, claro de nuevo el sueño donde quedaba sola, al ver a sus amigos a su alrededor y a su guardián se dijo que no tenía que tener miedo, siempre estarían con ella.

-Todo estará bien….

…

Bueno la verdad no creo me quedara tan genial

Pero era como para entrar en complicaciones después de la calma viene la tormenta y viceversa…

Prometo que el otro estará mas con acción jejejeje


	5. Hasta Luego

**Hasta Luego**

**Casa Kinomoto**

-Sábado…-comentaba una castaña algo triste

-Buenos días querida Sakura-las chica solo respondió con una tierna sonrisa algo fingida hacia su padre.

-que mal el día de hoy no abra emergencias que atender, los monstros están hoy controlados-comentaba su hermano con el afán de hacerla enojar, no le gustaba verla triste, mejor enojada que deprimida, la ojiverde se fue acercando a él, con el semblante de tristeza, estando a 10cm de él le propino una patada

-que malo eres hermano, no soy un monstro y eso te lo mereces por grosero- le dijo alzando la cara dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa, su hermano se daba cuenta que Sakura dejaba de ser una niña, para ser una hermosa joven de ojos verdes, pelo castaño que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros donde las puntas se ondulaban algunas hacia dentro remarcando su carita y otras hacia fuera, su cuerpo de niña iba adoptando ligeras curvas y se daba cuenta de que un cambio en ella… era más fuerte que hace unos días.

-veo que se llevan también como siempre- comento el amable señor Kinomoto- siéntate hija te estábamos esperando a desayunar- mas tarde Sakura se retiro a su habitación a arreglarse no tardarían en pasar por ella para ir al aeropuerto.

-_hoy se va y no se cuando volveré, prometió llamarme y no sé por qué razón no me sentía triste pero ahora… ahora… mi querido Shaoran, te extraño- _un ser con alas interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Sakura tu papa te está hablando, dice que Tomoyo te espera abajo-_el chiquillo se va, Sakurita me pondrá atención-_puedo ir?- el peluche no era nada tonto y sabia que su amiga y dueña lo necesitaría

-Si vamos-la castaña se arreglo rápido se puso un prendedor del lado derecho sujetándole la mitad del cabello, con un poco de brillo en sus labios rosas, eligió un conjunto de un short de mezclilla chiquito a la mitad de la pierna (muslo creo) y una playera de tirantes tipo vestido color blanco con florecitas verdes que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura con unas sandalias blancas. Bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras metía a Kero en su bolso-papa llegare temprano, nos vemos hermano- salió agitando la mano en forma de despedida para su familia y saludo a su amiga cuando alcanzo a escuchar

-los niñas de ahora son unas graseras su amiga no entra a saludar y Sakura solo se va- la de ojos amatista al escuchar entro y inclino para saludar

-Buenas tardes joven Toya, señor, traeré temprano a Sakura, con permiso- dejando al joven pasmado ante la educación y lo cortante de la chiquilla

-Buenos días Sakura, estas lista?-claro el nerviosismo era demasiado, había planeado hacer algo lindo para Shaoran en forma de un hasta luego, hace mucho no usaba su magia, porque se habían pasando paseando y no habían sucesos raros.

-Claro, gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo- en de las manos de la castaña apareció una llave con una estrella que ante la mirada verde brillo y se convirtió en un báculo rosa que en la punta habitaba una estrella- por favor una vez más te pido tomes mi apariencia y finjas ser yo.. Espejo- la carta tomo la forma de la joven y se fue con Tomoyo hacia el auto que las esperaba, mientras la verdadera Sakura invocaba la carta vuelto para transportarse en ella

-recogeremos a los primos Li en mi casa Meiling no terminaba, por ello primero te… Recogí-no_ sé que tanto trama Sakura, lo malo es que me prohibió grabar pero, jaja no sabe que soy buena para el camuflaje-llegamos, estas lista Sakura?-dijo giñendo el ojo, a lo que la carta asintió _

-Buenos días Kinomoto- saludo una chica china muy bonita

-e..eee. Buenos días señorita Li- la chica se dio cuenta que no era la Sakura gracias a que sabia el plan de la verdadera

-Si quieres parecer la verdadera Sakura no nos hables así, somos tus amigos. Dijo guiñendole el ojo- si no Shaoran sospechara y todo lo que hiso Kinomoto no servirá de nada, la carta movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación

-Hola gracias por esperarme disculpen- saludo Shaoran- vio a Sakura y sintió algo raro no era ella… Misma

- no te preocupes solo está algo triste por tu partida- le susurro Tomoyo a el joven. Todos se dirigieron a el parque pingüino querían pasar un rato ahí antes de que fueran hacia el aeropuerto.

**Parque Pingüino**

-Tomoyo, Meiling- les hablaba un joven chino al darse cuenta de que las había perdido, mejor dicho no las veía- de repente Sakura la que estaba a su lado se esfumo convirtiéndose en una carta que se dirigió hacia delante atrás de unos árboles-_Sakura, aprendiste bien de Eriol lograste engañarme aunque por algún momento sospeche- _Sakura donde estas?- al no obtener respuesta seguía caminando hacia donde había desaparecido la carta, sabiendo que esta regresaría con su dueña.

-Hola…-saludo la castaña- quería estar un momento contigo, sabes yo te extrañare y esperare todas tus llamadas

-Te quiero Sakura y sé que estaré pronto de regreso, jamás olvidare llamarte-en eso saco un par de pendientes en forma de árbol de flor de cerezo- ten esto es para que recuerdes que eres la persona que más quiero

-oo Shaoran gracias- la joven salto a los brazos de el castaño- yo…yo, tengo algo para ti- le entrego un paquete mediano color rosa con un moño verde-espero te guste Tomoyo me ayudo… mucho-comentaba mientras el chico abría el obsequio, en donde encontró un porta retratos de plata con unos seguritos atrás, la foto que tenia era de él con 3 chicas, una de ojos verdes a su lado derecho, la de ojos azules a su izquierda con una cámara de video y colgada de su cuello su querida prima de ojos rojos, al ver que eran los días en el que el se empezaba a dar cuenta por lo que sentía hacia la ojiverde y lo sonrojado de su rostro en la foto ,ante la cercanía de ella- cuando quitas los seguros se desplegara- el joven los quito de inmediato dejando ver muchas fotos algunas de los dos juntos en los últimos días, de cuando Eriol la puso a prueba y gracias a el logro salir adelante, otras cuando capturaban las cartas y muchas más de Sakura sola posando con los miles de trajes que le confeccionaba Tomoyo-espero te guste mucho, Tomoyo exagero algo con unas fotos, pero dijo que estaba segura que te agradarían-sonrió y el joven la apreso entre sus brazos

-Te quiero Sakura y es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida, claro aparte de una hermosa bufanda verde- ante el recuerdo la castaña volteo a ver sus manos- si esa fue la mejor parte, la elaboraste con tus propias manos, pensando en mí y para mi, Gracias- la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a el auto donde las esperaban sus amigas- es hora de irnos a el aeropuerto, hasta pronto mi linda florecita- acerco la mano de la chica hacia sus labios y le dio un lindo, dulce, beso- te quiero

**Aeropuerto**

Estaban en la sala destinada para la salida hacia China, dos chicas se esfumaron con el pretexto de que la china quería dulces para el viaje

-creo que convivir con el glotón de el peluche me afecto Tomoyo, creo que ahora podremos hacer concurso de que quien come mas, Claro yo ganaría, soy buena en todo, Jojojojojo-de repente se abrió el bolso de Tomoyo dejando ver un ser amarillo con los ojos llameantes

-Jaja esta mocosa creen que pueden vencer en algo al gran y poderoso Guardián Kerberos, la próxima vez que vengan te probare lo magnifico que soy!-el peluche tomaba muchas poses de superhéroe

- oooo es eso entonces si quieres que Shaoran regrese, de seguro Sakura se pondrá feliz, además que él será el más grande hechicero, que mas podía pedir Sakura- al muñeco se le formo una vena en la frente ante las palabra de la china

-ese mocoso no se merecerá a Sakura ni hoy, ni NUNCA-Tomoyo lo alcanzo a agarrar antes de que este fuera a molestar a su mejor amiga

-Yo…o, se que tenga que esperar hasta las otras vacaciones para verte, y se me harán eternas… pero sé que volverás, y "aunque el mar nos separe buscare la forma en llamarte a mi lado Shaoran…"-de repente sintió como si no fuera Sakura, la Sakura de ojos verdes, la que le dijera eso, pero esa sensación desapareció muy rápido

-A si será-permanecieron abrazados hasta que Meiling llego a lado de su primo

-es hora de irnos Shaoran están anunciando nuestro vuelo-se volteo a ver a Sakura-no te preocupes yo lo cuidare no dejare que nadie se le acerque está bien?-la joven solo movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación- cuídate Sakura, Tomoyo- las abrazo y corrió hacia donde estaba la fila para abordar

-Li espero te cuides y te esperamos pronto de regreso, te estaremos esperando verdad Sakura-la castaña se quedo callada y su amiga se encamino unos metros lejos de ellos para dejarlos despedir

-Sakura, quiero que no estés triste me lo prometes que nada borrara tu linda sonrisa? y Descuida yo estaré de regreso pronto lo prometo( dos promesas)-Alzo su mano cerrada en puño dejando ver su dedo meñique

El viento es limpio y fresco

Entre las nubes te veo

En todos lados me alcanzas

Te me metiste en la piel

Entre las flores y el mar

Siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer

De ayer

- esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y que corte el dedo- a la mitad de la promesa se le unió la castaña recitando el mismo juramento que cuando cambio al carta Tiempo (cap. 68).

Aun me sigues gustando

Llevo un dolor en el pecho

Mi corazón no entiende

Porque nuestra historia se acabo

Entre las flores y el mar

Siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer

De ayer

-Ooo Gracias Shaoran…-aún con la mano entrelazada por los dedos meñiques el castaño la jalo, el abrazo por la cintura con la mano que no tenía ocupada, le deposito un beso rápido en la mejilla (4 segundos), para seguir con un beso rápido pero más lento en los labios (8 segundos) y apresarla con los dos brazos en torno a su cintura en señal de despedida. Ante los gestos del joven a la chica se le abrieron sus esmeraldas como platos. Su primer beso, no había sido apasionado como en las novelas, era tierno inocente... Perfecto… unas lágrimas se le asomaron en sus ojos y se acurruco en los hombros de su Shaoran

Fuiste lo mejor que viví

De principio a fin

Llevare tu presencia en una canción

Y aunque estés lejos de aquí

En mi mente te hallare

Siento tu alma

-Hasta Luego Shaoran…-susurro, lo volteo a ver y le regalo una linda sonrisa, el igual sonreía con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban en escaparse de sus ojos, corrió hacia Meiling….

Fuiste lo mejor que viví

De principio a fin

Llevare tu presencia en una canción

Y aunque estés lejos de aquí

En mi mente te hallare

Siento tu alma

-Hasta pronto… Sakura.. "eres lo que más amo en este mundo y mas allá"…

Si es que vienes otra vez

Mi corazón completo te entregare

Por los momentos llenos de tu miel

Por los momentos que nunca olvidare

Si es que vienes otra vez

Mi corazón completo te entregare

Por los momentos llenos de tu miel

Porque tu amor es especial.

…..

Aa perdón por no publicar antes, mañana es mi examen a la universidad =S y tengo miedito deséenme suerte, espero que les guste aunque se me hiso algo corto


	6. Tan Lejos

Tan Lejos

**Avión**

Un castaño observaba el mar, hace varios minutos solo veía unas cuantas nueves y el inmenso mar

_Falta poco para llegar_- desde la ventana se podía ver, después de unas cuantas horas, me sentía alegre al ver la tierra, ya se había aturdido de estar en el avión- Pero… me sentía muy triste ya que había dejado a tras lo que más quiero-_pero pronto regresare de eso estaba seguro, aunque tuviera que dejar todo atrás, solo sentía que tenía que estar con ella sin importar nada y protegerla_.

-Mei, Mei, Meiling…-le grite a mi querida prima-ya llegamos despierta-esa frunció el seño

-Shao…ran-susurro y yo sabía que venía lo peor sería mejor encaminarme hacia la puerta del avión para salir de este, cuando oí un ruido atrás de mi, ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo, Mei estaba prendiendo el celular que nos entrego Tomoyo para comunicarnos con ellas- o tenemos un mensaje-mi corazón se acelero, yo la alcance a oír y corrí hacia ella debía ser Tomoyo o… Sakura, al ver mi prima que en cuestión de segundos estaba a su lado-no te dejare verlo, además es para mí -escondió el celular y bajo del avión, le gustaba hacerme sufrir cada que podía-_tengo que quitarle ese celular, sino me tendrá como esclavo para… siempre_-Meling Li… espérame- le dije algo irritado, aunque han pasado horas desde que nos separamos quiero saber todo lo que hace, y ver su hermosa sonrisa y sus dos grandes ojos esmeralda brillando solo para mi

**Mansión Li**

_Hogar… Dulce Hogar-_me gustaría sentirme alegre de estar ahí, aunque sé que eso es imposible, con muchos sirvientes, familiares, Mis hermanas y mi madre… y con ello millones de responsabilidades, "el jefe del clan Li no debe hacer esto, o aquello"-_Yo no pedí ser el jefe. _Oooo No!-se escuchaba unos pasos acelerados en el pasillo y solo eso se significaba..- Mis Hermanas

-Hermanito como te extrañamos, estas más grande- comentaban mientras me jalaban de los brazos, pellizcaban mis mejillas y abrazaban muy efusivamente-encontraste alguna niña bonita?, Nos las presentaras?, tiene que ser digna del clan, para que todas las aceptemos, La quieres?, cuando vendrá?, son Novios?, o Ya te comprometiste con ella?-todas preguntaban mucho al ves sin darme tiempo de responderles- Ya la besaste?, Tu primer beso como fue?-esa pregunta me sonrojo bastante ya que..

**Flas Back**

-Ooo Gracias Shaoran…-aún con la mano entrelazada por los dedos meñiques la jale, pase mi brazo izquierdo por si cintura y la jala hacia mí, le deposite un beso rápido en la mejilla, para seguir con un beso rápido pero más lento en los labios y apresarla con los dos brazos en torno a su cintura en señal de despedida, La vi sonrojarse y luego unas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, supe que no eran de tristeza ya que me regalaba una linda y tierna sonrisa

-Hasta Luego Shaoran…-mi corazón se contrajo, lo sentía tan pesado, no quería dejarla, corrí hacia Meiling, estaba tan avergonzado porque la había besado en frente de tantas personas, pero sus ojos se apoderaron de mí y fue como si me hechizara. Me volee para verla una ves mas y alzo su mano agitándola en señal de despedida, lo único que atine a hacer fue sonreírle

**Fin**

-Como se llama?-preguntó mi hermana

-Sakura Kinomoto, ella ya había venido en una ocasión con su hermano y unos amigos, es castaña de ojos verdes, ella es la duela de Kerberos aunque parase un muñequito muy glotón jojojo- la risa de mi prima hiso salirme de mi preciado recuerdo

.Queeee!- fue lo que pude gritan con qué derecho les contaba ahora no me dejarían tranquilo jamás

-Dejen en paz a _Xiao Lang-ooo ahora si estaba metido en un gran problema… Mi abuela si me preocupaban mis hermanas ella, ella… es de temer-mi querido nieto, no te preocupes yo alejare a tus hermanas de ti para que no te molesten-lamentablemente vi un brillo en sus ojos que me decía ellas no, pero yo si -ahora mi querido niño, cuéntale a tu abuela sobre tu noviecita japonesa y tu primer beso -mi cara se puso roja y fruncí mi seño, alguien iba a pagar por ello- es la dueña de las cartas Clow cierto- yo moví la cabeza para confirmar-su nivel mágico de ser bastante grande, es bonita?- mis hermanas respondieron por mi_

_-Siiii, es castaña ojos verdes bonita cuando fuiste a el templo vino y se quedo en la casa es una niña muy alegre.._

_-Shhh- las interrumpió mi abuela-y bien Shaoran, es bonita?-mi sonrojo se hiso más y nada mas moví la cabeza en señal afirmativa- está bien, entonces creo ella será magnifica para el clan, y podrán tener bebes bonitos, no quiero bisnietos feos, y para el concilio de hechiceros es importante que tengan magia, así que ese no será un problema con ella aunque a mí no me interesa, serán hermosos- decía mientras salía de la sala, había logrado ponerme rojo hasta la orejas era lo que deseaba, aunque jamás lo había pensado así, Sakura era realmente bella y con un nivel de magia asombrosa, ella es perfecta, pero yo no la quería por el bien del clan, yo la quería a ella por cada sonrisa, mirada y sonrojo. Voltea a ver a la causante de todo esto, no la encontré donde estaba hace unos segundo, mire por todos lados y la vi, saliendo hacia los jardines_

_-Meiling… -la mire con rayos en los ojos mientras una gotita se formaba en su nuca -esta no te la perdonare-corrí para alcanzarla. Ella era muy rápida y hábil pero no más que yo, aunque habíamos recibido el mismo entrenamiento, cuando sentí de repente… mis hermanas me tenían en el suelo abrazándome y jalándome, dándole la oportunidad a Mei de escapar -Déjenme en paz, de todas formas la alcanzare, a porque tenía que tener hermanas tan montoneras, me asfixian -ya me quedaba poco aire cuando vi un pequeño agujero en medio de todo, por ahi podría salir, como pude salí de abrazo masivo que formaban todas ellas y gateando me dirigí hacia la puerta, no me había dado cuenta que había alguien mas ahí, hasta que la vi ya que choque con ella, al alzar la vista la vi seria y con una sonrisa fugas que desapareció al verme en sus pies_

_-Madre.. Yoo…oo este-me pare lo más rápido que pude poniéndome derecho- Buenas tardes madre, disculpe la molestia, me dirigía a informarle de mi llegada junto con mi prima-me incline haciendo una reverencia. Al escucharme si hermanas miraban buscando debajo de ellas no sabían cómo me había librado de ellas, se pararon e hicieron una reverencia ante nuestra madre. Con ellas no era tan dura como conmigo- me retirare a mi habitación para descansar-llegue a mi cuarto y abrí mi maleta, rápidamente quería contemplar cada foto que me había entregado la dueña de el par de esmeraldas- Sakura…- fue lo único que dije al ver una foro donde estábamos los dos en la obra de teatro, con su vestido rosa parecía toda una princesa, me dirigí hacia el balcón de mi habitación, a contemplar las estrellas, por alguna razón estas me hacían sentir más cerca de ella._

_-Estas tan lejos mi querida Flor, pero pornto regresare a tu lado_

_En este capítulo cambie un poco mi forma de escribir, espero les guste, ya que están separados y me interesa saber que piensa cada uno mientras están lejos. Hahaha, espero sus opiniones =D.._

_Creo que Shaoran se queda muy callado no creen? , pero recuerden que el era muy cerrado antes de llegar a Tomoeda_

_Bueno dejen comentarios y tratare de actualizarlos un poco mas seguido, eso de querer entrar a la universidad quita mucho tiempo =D_


	7. Un Nuevo Dia

Nuevo Día

Era un hermoso día en Tomoeda, pero para una castaña, como siempre no podía notarlo ya que

-Aaaa se me hiso tarde- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 12 años, vivo con mi papa y mi hermano Toya, mi mama está en el cielo y estoy segura que es un ángel hermoso, bueno tan siquiera es lo que he visto en las fotos, ella era modelo. Para que se mi hiso tarde, a si para llegar a la escuela, lo que pasa es que es mi primer día de clases, después de las vacaciones de verano, estoy a punto de entrar a la secundaria o séptimo grado ,aa faltan 20 minutos para las 8, no escuche sonar el despertador para nada-Aaa Kero porque no me despertaste- A quien es Kero bueno el es mi guardián hace un poco más de un año descubrí que poseo magia, es genial?, bueno avece porque muchas veces me metía en líos si no fuera gracias a mis amigos no hubiera podido capturar las cartas que se dispersaron, quienes son mis amigos, Bueno iniciemos con mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, a ella le gusta grabarme y diseñarme vestidos, es algo rara pero ya me acostumbre, Meiling Li ella es una niña china vino un tiempo a vivir aquí junto con su primo Shaoran Li… en cual decía que era su prometida, al principio no nos llevamos bien ya que decía que estaba interesada en su primo Hahah Shaoran.. Lo extraño

–auuch eso dolió, procurare no cambiarme tan rápido- Bueno quien es él, el es el descendiente de Lead Clow, el creador de las cartas y el al principio decía que era mi rival ya que teníamos la tarea de capturar las cartas, cuando lo coci tenía una mirada fría y me daba miedo, luego con el tiempo nos empezamos a ser buenos amigos me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba. Al igual que su prima él es chino y vive en Hong Kong, al final descubrí que él era la persona más importante para mi aunque tenía que ir con su familia, me llama de vez en cuando para saber cómo estoy, y eso me hace muy feliz-Shaoran, este es la foto de el es muy apuesto y sus ojos color chocolate son los más lindos, en esta foto estamos los dos juntos bueno su prima y Tomoyo. Aunque falta Alguien, la reencarnación de Lead Clow, Eriol el es de Inglaterra paso una temporada en Tomoeda vino para que cambiara las cartas Clow a Sakura

-Monstro apúrate o se te hará tarde- de seguro es mi hermano le hace muy feliz molestarme, pero algún día seré más grande que él,- monstro deja estar parada ahí y desayuna, te lo dije Yukito no cambiaria aunque entrara a la secundaria

-Buenos días Yukito-a bueno el es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y es como de la familia, aparte tiene otra identidad, Yue el otro guardián de las cartas Clow, Los dos son muy diferentes mientras Yuki es muy amable y siempre tiene una sonrisa Yue es muy serio, pero es mi amigo y sé que siempre me cuidara

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura-por Dios Yukito tiene muy buen apetito, con solo mirar la gran cantidad de comida que esta frente me siento muy pequeña-como despacio o te ahogaras

-Ya me voy hermano-porque papa no está en casa, bueno el es arqueólogo y a salido a Tokio a una conferencia muy importante-tendré practica-practica de que bueno a mí me gusta mucho educación física es mi materia favorita, y estoy en el equipo de porristas y me encanta, a diferencia de la materia que alucino Matemáticas,

-Buenos días Sakurita-Aaa ella es Tomoyo mi mejor amiga

-Espérenos.. Tomoyo Sakura.- quienes son ellas son mis demás amigas Naoko Yanahisawa, Chiaru Mihiara, Rika Sasaki, ellas no saben nada sobre magia, pero las quiero mucho bueno también a _takashi yamazaki_

el era el mejor amigo de Shaoran, aunque muchas veces el y yo nos creemos las mentiras que inventa pero gracias a Chiaru nos damos cuenta de que no lo son

-Nos toco en el mismo salón que alegría-Sakura estaremos con todos nuestros a amigos

-Si Tomoyo que felicidad-bueno aunque falta Erion, Mei Y Shaoran, Mi amiga ya vio mi cara de tristeza es mejor no demostrarlo porque es capaz de llevarme a china para verlo aunque no sería mala idea. Basta Sakura pronto te llamara

-Vamos

-Siii-secundaria tengo miedo y el no estará aquí espero regreso pronto

-Sakura, apúrate o llegaremos tarde

-Ya voy!

Bueno los 2 últimos capítulos han sido desde el punto de vista de la pareja, quería saber cómo me quedaban el siguiente regresaremos a la normalidad Jajaja… espero les guste ahun no se como expresar tantas ideas

Dejen comentarios =D

Att: Sacnite vale_sacnite-08hotmail .com (mi correo si me quieren agregar =D)


	8. Separados

**Separados**

Casa Kinomoto (4 meses después)

-Sakura tienes correspondencia-al escuchar esa frase de su hermano significaba que eran de sus amigos, de china, a su hermano no le gustaba que el "Mocoso " le siguiera enviando cartas o hablando por teléfono, cada 2 semanas recibía una carta, y cada semana le llamaba, eso lo ponía realmente molesto

-Gracias hermano-le entrego dos sobres a la castaña, pero ella revisando el remitente no encontró ninguna de Li, su sonrisa se deformo en una mueca de decepción

-por lo visto el mocoso ese nos e acordó de escribirte verdad monstruo?- en el momento la chica observo que del pantalón de su hermano se asomaba un sobre verde con una estampilla con una flor de cerezo, típico de Shaoran, corrió hacia su hermano arrebatándole la carta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, por suerte era muy rápida, porque cuando su hermanos e dio cuenta de que le había arrebatado ella ya estaba en su habitación.

_Hola Sakura:_

_Perdón por no escribirte antes, sabes te extraño y deseo ya verte tal vez pronto en tu vida lleguen muchas sorpresas._

_En esta semana tengo exámenes, no son para nada difíciles, pero imagino tu también estarás estudiando muy duro, quisiera ayudarte ya que imagino que en matemáticas como de costumbre no vas bien, échale ganas yo se que tu puedes y que harás tu mejor esfuerzo._

_Mis hermanas y abuela preguntan mucho por ti, como sabes gracias a Mei, ellas están enteradas de todo y bueno… ellas quieren que vengas a visitarnos, eso sería realmente estupendo._

_Bueno espero escribirte pronto de nuevo y espero con ansias el viernes para escuchar tu linda voz._

_Li Shaoran_

_Pd: cuídate mucho y no te duermas tarde mañana es día de escuela y me imagino como siempre llegas corriendo. Te quiero_

-Hahaha Shaoran-se le subió el color a las mejillas, no siempre llegaba tarde o si?-_ir a su casa a Hong Kong sería tan lindo verlo, pero aa que vergüenza-_se dispuso a abrir las dos cartas restantes

_Hola Kinomoto…_

_Espero te la estés pasando bien y no te preocupes e cuidado muy bien a Xiaolang de todas las niñas de aquí aunque muchas de le han declarado el solo tiene ojos para ti, y les digo que tiene una prometida japonesa que la está esperando, es muy popular aunque no pertenece a ningún grupo solo por el afán de hacer ejercicio le ayuda a el equipo de futbol, básquet, volibol, etc. Por lo tanto tiene una gran cantidad de animadoras ¬¬, pero el solo las saluda por cortesía ya que a ninguna le presta atención._

_Pd: espero no te enceles mucho y te apures a estudiar para que saque buenas calificaciones y nos vengas pronto visitar, y así enseñarles a la persona por la cual Shaoran suspira casa 5 minutos Jojojojo, suerte _Kinomoto

-Animadoras…-la castaña se puso celosa,-_suspira cada 5minutos?-_los celos pasaron a segundo plano dejando la sensación de mil mariposas en el estomago, de repente se cayo una papel y con una hojita pegada, que decía

_Se me olvidaba Kinomoto espero te guste esta foto, Shaoran se ve realmente guapo no crees?, es para que veas lo mucho que ha crecido estos meses, no quería que te la enviara pelo lo conseguí, claro de contrabando sueña con el Jajaja bye._

_-_hahaha, Shaoran…- la castaña observo cada detalle de la foto, donde observo que los rasgos de el chico chino iban cambiando poco a poco dándole paso a un guapo joven, con los mismos ojos chocolates característicos de él, ella había cambiado también en estos meses?, se dirigió al espero y lo que vio le dio algo de gusto, una joven delgada con el pelo largo castaño, y rostro ya no tenía mucho de niña pero sus ojos seguían intactos, sus labios se delinearon formando en medio un corazón (espero sepan como son esos labios), aunque el conjunto de su aspecto le daban cierta inocencia tan característica de ella, su sonrisa le daba el toque más encantador, era perfecta y hermosa y muchos chicos lo notaban, tenía varios admiradores secretos, o otros ya se le habían declarado, ya que seguía siendo muy despistada ante las indirectas de mucho, pero siempre era lo mismo , se ponía roja ante las lindas palabras que le dedicaban, solo sonreía y decía "yo ya tengo a la personas más importante para mi gracias",

-Buenas noches Kero descansa-decía la hermosa joven desvistiéndose para poner en su lugar un camisón para dormir

-buenas noches pequeña Sakura, hasta mañana- decía el guardián mientras veía el sobre beige que quedo en el escritorio, su dueña lo había olvidado cuando coloco la foto del mocoso en el árbol destinado para las fotos de ella y sus amigos (ay unos árboles como con broches donde se pueden poner notas o fotos yo quiero uno de esos =C )

o.O.O.0o.O

Mansión Li

-no lo quiero hacer-se decía solo el dueño de los ojos chocolates, estaba acostado en su habitación, pensando el lo que le había ordenado su madre, el quería hacer otra cosa no quería cargar con el peso de un clan, solo por ser el único hombre, el ultimo descendiente de Ten Oh

Flash Back

_Joven su madre lo espera- le había anunciado Wei, el entro a el estudio inmenso, y la vio sentada en una pequeña sala que tenia este_

_-Xialong, ya tienes 12 años y como bien sabes por ser un Li tendrás que empezar antes tu viaje de peregrinación, en el cual no te puedes comunicar de ninguna forma con alguno de tu familia ni amigos durante los meses o años que te tome aprender en cada uno de los diferentes templos del mundo-_en ese momento solo le paso una persona en su mente si difícil era tenerla lejos sabiendo que no podría ni siquiera consolarse con las llamadas o cartas, se volvería loco-_tengo pleno conocimiento que la dueña de Kerberos es una persona importante para ti y como bien sabes nadie que no pertenezca no puede saber sobre este viaje-_solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal afirmativa-_pero… ella tiene conocimiento de magia y es muy poderosa y en un futuro será muy buena esposa si así lo eligieras, no habrá duda que con ella formando parte del clan este saldrá beneficiado._

_Madre, yo- titubeo el joven pero la autora de sus días lo miro para que guardara silencio no había terminado de hablar_

_-Xialong, la próxima semana partes a tu primer templo, la escuela la tomaras con profesores particulares mientras estés en este, no podre decirte en cuanto tiempo regresaros porque eso depende de cada persona, su habilidad para aprender y su nivel mágico, puede ser desde una semana hasta un año, pero confió en ti, cuando regreses, podrás ir a Japón, pero se consiente que tendrás que regresar a complementar tu peregrinación poco a poco, tus estudios y tomar la jefatura del clan LI. Ahora puedes marcharte y entre más pronto regreses más tiempo podrás estar en Japón._

_-_yo no elegí ser un Li-_pero entre mas aprenda y le ponga empeño tal vez pase varios meses a su lado, pero como le diré que no podre llamar en mucho tiempo no le escribiré y si le digo que me tengo que ir y las razones ella me esperara siempre, y si se enamora de alguien más, y solo por mi recuerdo no puede ser feliz, o sale con esa persona, no podre culparla al fin y al cabo yo estaré lejos de ella-_No sé qué hacer!-el grito de desesperación se escucho por toda la mansión, el joven tomo entre sus brazos la foto de una princesa de ojos verdes y se quedo dormido.

Llllllll

Qe les pareció, lo siento por no hacerlo tan wuaaw la verdad la inspiración se va cuando te alejas de la persona más importante para ti y te sientes fuera de su vida, los sueños se convierten en pesadillas y la angustia no te deja imaginar, demonios =C

Buen espero comentario (U.U) y que les agrade este capitulo bye


	9. Angustias

Angustia

-se que te e pedido muchos favores y tal vez no merezca que hagas tantas cosas por mí, pero eres en la única persona que puedo confiar, no la quiero perder y… y no quiero que ella crea la he olvidado, por ello te pido que le envíes esta carta, donde le explico que por asuntos del clan no le llamare pe… Pero, quiero que tu escribas una carta cada mes fingiendo ser yo-el castaño miro a la persona enfrente de él y se le escaparon unas lagrimas-_se que puede ser duro para ti, pero estoy desesperado_

_-_No te preocupes Xiaolang, mientras esté a mi alcance te ayudare primito, no permitiré que todo mi esfuerzo para que se declararan se pierda, eso sí que no- la joven de ojos rojos le regalo la más linda sonrisa a su primo no quería que el sintiera que aún le dolía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos- Kinomoto recibirá cada mes una carta de tu parte-sentencio la china- _aunque adore a Shaoran se que Sakura es una buena niña para él, así que no dejare que es sufra, Tomoyo tiene razón "mientras la persona más importante para ti sea feliz… Yo lo seré"_

_-_Gracias Mey- sonrió el joven y abrazo a su prima en forma de despedida- regresare pronto- miro hacia el cielo y vio a las estrellas que en ese momento parpadeaban como si en cualquier segundo su luz fuera a extinguir- _cada noche cuando el cielo se obscurezca se que estaré más cerca de ti- _el chico se sintió mareado y cayó dentro del automóvil solo escuchando un susurro dentro de su mente… como si fuera un recuerdo- _**la distancia o lo que **__**nos separe**__**, tierras o mares, yo le llamaré a mi**_

Del otro lado del mar..

- .·. ·.· .·.. Yo quisiera, que supieras, cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí… No puedo, no me atrevo, y es que si te veo no sé qué decir… porque… Porque… quiero volar contigo por el cielo te daré mía amor solo así quiero volar…. yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre… lo que quieras puedes pedirme… lalala… lalala.. porque te amo te amo mi amor eres el mejor .·. ·.· .·..

-Sakura… Sakuraaa… SAKURA!-gritaba un muñeco amarillo, jalando el audífono de el oído de su dueña- tu papa de llama que bajes a cenar y no se te vaya a olvidar mi flan

-ya voy- _kero es un grosero, como se atreve a gritarme solo estaba escuchando música que descortés es pero no le daré todo mi flan solo para que no lo vuelva hacer-_alegaba la joven mientras bajaba la escalera, por suerte cada peldaño lo tenía muy bien memorizado gracias a las carreras de todas las mañanas hacia el colegio Seijo- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches pequeña Sakura siéntate a cenar, parece que estas de muy buen humor-comentaba el amable padre de la familia Kinomoto

-espero que su felicidad no destruya la casa, con esos brincos, y peor aún con la horripilante voz que tiene y cantando a todo pulmón esa terrible canción, la prefiero enferma- el joven de 19 años pretendía molestar a su hermana

-No es una terrible canción, Tomoyo la canto en el festival y todo el mundo la aplaudió, decían que era la mejor canción que habían escuchado- ante el comentario el joven se metió una albóndiga para disimular un leve sonrojo

-lo dudo mucho- _esa chiquilla me genera unas ganas de protegerla-_la cena transcurrió tranquila

-Gracias por la comida, tengo que adelantar un trabajo para la exposición con mis alumnos, no se duerman tarde- los hermanos asintieron y dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones

-Sakura mi flan- exigía el gran Kerberos

-Ten Kero- la ojiverde sonreía con algo de malasia

-que es esto-chillaba el guardian- Sakura porque solo está la mitad del flan

-era MI flan kero y no tenia porque dártelo todo, además eres un grosero de lo peor- se quejaba la castaña que se terminaba de poner su pijama

-Pero Sakurita, no fue mi intención tu gritabas y gritabas y luego sonreías, por más que te hablaba no escuchabas nada-unos ojos verdes se concentraron en el peluche con ganas de fulminarlo

-aa con que gritaba- la joven le quito el flan y se lo metió a la boca

-Sakura eres un monstruo porque te comiste todo el flan

-tu dijiste que gritaba y estaba cantando, te pareces a Toya no soy ningún monstruo- se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta

-Tengan monstruos… y hagan el favor de guardar silencio-_todas las noches es lo mismo-_el guardián y su dueña cayeron al suelo el mayor de los Kinomoto cuando estaba cansado madamas llegaba y les dejaba algún dulce o postre para que se las diera al guardián y dejaran de pelear

-gracias hermano- el muñeco se aventó hacia la rebanada de pastel

-las 10 de la noche… por fin- la dueña de las esmeraldas sonreía con el teléfono en la mano, ye era hora de que su adorado Shaoran le marcara y hablaran de cómo les fue en el día, lo extrañaba tanto… fue pasando el tiempo, segundos, minutos

- Se le habrá olvidado? , no seas tonta Sakura el siempre te llama, tal vez tenga mucha tarea o su mama tenía que platicar con el… si eso es, pero porque se tarda tanto

-Las 11… Tengo mucho sueño y no llama, si le paso algo? Si esta lastimado en el hospital… no Meiling ya me hubiera avisado, entonces su salió con algunos amigos o… tuvo una cita… NOO!, el te quiere te quiere a ti y a nadie más, además no voltea a ver a nadie más solo a ti- la castaña fue cayendo rendida ante el sueño entre miles de pensamientos

-Sakura…-suspiraba un joven dentro de un avión que atravesaba los cielos negros estrellados, con la vista fija en una hermosa y grande estrella por la cual se sentía a traído, era enorme y parecía tener la luz más intensa, el joven parpadeo y la estrella paso de tener la luz mas cegadora a una menos intensa como si se fuera apagando poco a poco

-No te vayas… NO me dejen, donde estoy, quien eres tu…-una joven soñaba moviéndose por toda su cama ante los ojos de un Ángel de pelos plateados y un león alado, velando su sueño de su amiga y ama

Perdón por no haber escrito antes tal vez este capítulo sea corto y no muy bueno, la verdad es que no me siento con muchos ánimos, me falta mucha inspiración y la presión de resultados para la universidad me tienen preocupada y ya saben el amor U.U, esto de enamorarse, ser correspondida afecta mucho ya que de una o otra forma algunas personas se meten en una relación que solo es de 2! X Dios no saben contar! =/ pero bueno tratare de mejorar mi ánimo y echarle las ganitas gracias x sus sugerencias! Tratare de acordarme es qe con la emoción a veces se me olvidan algunos detalles


End file.
